


Forehead Kisses

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Day 7 - Ship-tober 2018Every day a theme. Every day a ship. Every day a short fic.





	Forehead Kisses

Peter was on the brink of exhaustion. He was on the floor. After making sure his enemy wouldn’t cause any more trouble, he just… sat on the floor. And his eyes were heavy and the adrenaline left him. He felt as if he was about to pass out. He didn’t even have the energy to move anymore and his limbs weighted the same as bulk carriers.

He distantly felt someone move him from the floor. Someone weirdly careful. He opened his eyes and tried to phantom who would that be and how much trouble was he in. He was greeted by red, black and stupid. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved of terrified. On one hand, he was relieved because he wouldn’t be left to be kidnapped or tortured by his enemies. Scared because… Hey, it was Wade, who knew what the crazy ass merc would do. It was funny to think that most of the Hero Community used to imply that he was somehow special. He liked to insist that he wasn’t and if he was it was in a bad way. Since Wade had this pleasure in following him around and bothering him. Which was totally true. Wade had this unhealthy obsession with being Spiderman’s friend. And hitting on him. All the time. The other heroes, though, they would shake their heads and laugh like he was being a silly. It made him feel like he was 16 again. Natasha would harshly tell him to stop being foolish. When Peter got a visit from DP, he would get unending annoyance, a few laughs and a lot of explosions. When everyone else got a visit from Deadpool, they got a pile of bodies. 

At that time, those words had made him think hard on Wade Wilson, and his conclusion had been: no matter how crazy, Wade would never harm him on purpose. 

That night, after Deadpool moved his exhausted body out of harm’s way, he felt his mask being pulled only enough to uncover his forehead. There he felt cracked, blistered, damaged lips kiss him softly, chastely. As he let go of consciousness, he realized fully that he really trusted Wade Wilson with his life.

How crazy was that?


End file.
